Times Gone By
by 3vilPurpl3d0t
Summary: He had a past, just like everyone else, he just didn't want to share. Bits of Lightning McQueen's past. Human AU, Humanized
1. Beginnings

He was born Leonard Glenn Lightning McQueen, his mom called him Leo.

 _He_ called him Lightning, _He_ only ever called Leo Lightning. _He_ was his father, not that the young boy thought _Him_ as such, not really.

 _He_ insisted that Leo needed to be fast. _He_ sometimes had hit him, telling him that if was faster, better, smarter, he wouldn't have gotten hit.

Sometimes his mom was able to protect him.

Then one day she disappeared, according to their neighbors and her friends, just gone.

Leo saw _Him_ do it. _He_ had killed her in front of the young boy, only 8, threatening the same if he didn't do as told.

He didn't go by Leo for many years to come.

* * *

 **Hey my dudes, 3vil here! I'm** **updating** **this story every two weeks, and is being crossposted on Ao3!**


	2. Relationship

He was 16 now, and went by Lightning by everyone but the two people closest to him.

His boyfriend and his best friend.

Not that anyone knew he had a boyfriend, least of all his ' _father'_.

He was very closeted on his bisexualiuty.

* * *

 _He_ had found out, Leo and his boyfriend, Victor, had been in the park, doing their Spanish homework, and when they were done, he went home.

His _father_ had seen them leave the park and was not happy about it.

He wasn't capable of leaving the house for several days after that.

He still wondered what had happened to make _Him_ hate him so much, but he knew it wasn't his fault.

They moved at the end of the school year, he kept in contact with his boyfriend and best friend, but eventually Vic and Leo decided to break it off so they could see other people.

They were always there for him to talk or message to through.

* * *

 **3vil here, Another chapter up! Stay tuned for a new chapter on the 6th!**

 **Also, make sure to vote over on me profiles concerning my other stories, happy Holidays!**

 **~3vil**


	3. When Hearts Stop

It was a normal day, the Great Rookie Sensation Lightning McQueen had a three way tie between The King, Chuck, and himself, he had acted excited, shocked, and determined at the track and around everyone as it was announced, but he was terrified, the joy he found in racing was shadowed by _Him_. _He_ , had wanted him to win the race, which was why he hadn't stopped during the race.

He really glad that _He_ had gone on ahead to California, leaving only a threat and memories to encourage him to win.

McQueen was not excited to see _His_ response to the race.

* * *

 **Lightning was in the truck cab (his prefered place to ride) waiting for Mack to get back.**

 _riiiiiiiing-riiiiiiiing-riiii-_

" 'llo?"

" _Is this Leonard McQueen?"_

"Yeah,"

" _This is Nurse Brason of the_ _Zuckerberg San Francisco General Hospital, I'm calling in regards to your father, Jackson McQueen."_

Lightning immediately sat up, he may not hold any love for the man, but it was still important to know what was happening to _Him_.

"What happened?"

" _Your father had a car accident while driving, no one else is critically injured, but your father didn't make it."_

"..."

" _Will you be making the funeral preparations?"_

"I will be in contact with the bank concerning a Will if he has one. Thank you for informing me about the matter, have a nice day."

With that, he hung up. He already knew that _He_ didn't have a Will, so he contacted the right people to have his father cremated by the time that he was there, so he could deal with the ashes when he was ready.

It had yet to sink in that he was gone yet, so he decided to ignore it.

* * *

 **"** **Hey Kid, ready to go?"**

"Yeah Mack, let's go…"

* * *

 **Hey everyone, sorry for not updating in like, over a year, but I got busy enough that I just didn't have time to haha,,,,**

 **But! Here is chapter three, I will try to get back to a regular** **schedule, and in honor of that not only is there a chapter this week, but one next week too! After that there will hopefully be a consistent biweekly update,**

 **TTFN,**

 **3vilPurpled0t**


End file.
